


Two Weeks After

by luckylightbulbs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylightbulbs/pseuds/luckylightbulbs
Summary: What could have happened after Ron left Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hollows.





	Two Weeks After

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically Movie Canon, which I don't generally love, but this scene got stuck in my head and had to be written down.

It happens two weeks after. She has just stopped holding her breath at every sound outside the tent, stopped thinking she hears his voice behind her while she stands watch throughout the coldest hours of the night. That night, rain falls softly and the wind masks all outside noise, as she sits listening to the wireless, hoping for some news of the outside world. 

A song comes on, familiar from nights long ago, sitting with her mother and father outside during the summer months. She feels a mixture of sadness and hopefulness. Sadness that those times are only a faint memory, but a small glimmer of hope that they will return. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see him with his hand outstretched. She gives him a small smile of confusion, but when he doesn’t turn away she somewhat reluctantly rises and takes his hand.

The music swells, and before she knows it they are twisting and turning to the beat, smiles and laughter filling the tent for the first time in weeks. Resting her head on his shoulder, she feels his arms tighten around her, and for a moment she lets herself forget their seemingly hopeless situation, and feels her tense shoulders relaxing. Glancing up, green eyes meet brown, and a strange feeling fills her chest. A small sad smile graces his features, and before she really has time to process what is happening, his lips meet hers. 

There is a moment of hesitation, and then she lets herself melt into it, momentarily relinquishing the control she holds so dear. The kiss deepens, and she feels a hand come up and caress her cheek, slowly moving to gently cradle her head. They move backwards, until she is pressed against the side of the tent, at which point remaining logic leaves her. 

She feels the desperation between them, and knows that what they both need, what they are both trying to attain, is a moment of peace. She wraps her arms around him, and presses herself against him, as if trying to disappear into his embrace. She knows all too soon logic will return, to both of them, and this will turn into another memory, but for these few moments it is enough. 

They break apart, but only for a moment long enough for a look filled with meaning to pass between them. There is a minute of fumbling, his hand reaching up to press against the now bare skin of her back, until they are no longer standing, but wrapped around one another. She feels pressure and then movement, becoming more frantic as seconds pass. The moment of release is both hard and soft, and she feels herself tighten around him, as his arms become vice like around her. Stillness follows, and she feels a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Tears form behind her eyes, but she holds them back, if only to forestall the inevitable. Minutes or hours later, she does not know, they break apart, no longer breathless, and she turns away, letting the tears finally fall. She again feels his hand on her shoulder, but this time she does not acquiesce and turn to him, not wanting to see if tears fill his eyes as well. She feels one last touch, and then a breeze, signalling his departure into the night.

Throughout this time no words are spoken, and when he returns hours later to wake her, no sound passes between them. Instead, the sadness intensifies, and she knows they have shared a moment that will not be mentioned again.


End file.
